Ghoul invasion
One of the most shocking and marking events of Dinolandia was the Ghoul Invasion , a event which changed Dinolandia history , and this event was the one which showed that they where playing God , the event beggined at July , 24th 2017 and ended at October 4th 2018. The cause of the event. The cause of the event was that the Troodos sapiens a species of advanced troodon , who evolved to become dominant had traveled to Tokyo , therefore he found dead bodies of ghouls which where Yakumo Oomori , Rize Kamishiro and some humans like Kureo Mado , after then they led them to Almirton Lab inc. Which was a lab that was created by Almirton Perreri , they cloned the bodies and about 4 days the dead bodies where regenerated and started to attack and destroy the lab , this caused the death of 9 worker : Jenna Smith ( Female Troodos Sapiens ) Mike smith ( Male Troodos sapiens ) Stew Cruz ( Male Troodos sapiens ) Jennifer Lasara ( Female Troodos sapiens ) Marcos del Sant ( Male Troodos sapiens ) and the 4 other workers bodies where not identified. How it affected Dinolandia island After the ghouls got out of the lab , they started hunting everything on their path , then many months later , more ghouls came to Dinolandia island via ships this amount of ghouls killed and made extinct the Cyclosaurolophus , Dinolandia golden tree frog and many other species , at September and October , they had to reunite forces with CCG to make the DCCG , they couldn't kill the ghouls , even worse , the ghouls had a bite which transfered more RC cells to the dinosaurs , making them dinosaur ghouls which had kagunes and hunted other dinosaurs. When considering the invasion This invasion was surely a marking event who changed the Dinolandia history for years, but did this invasion meant something? First to start the Ghouls weren't evil , neither destructive , like any organic being , they need food , they need water and etc , Ghouls are like carnivores , they are the apex predators of the humans , so they need to attack and eat to stay alive , thus more ghouls in dinolandia , more meat they will need , this caused the extinction of some creatures , because they where invasive species. The ghouls did not evolved naturally , in 5 MYA some intelligent race came to Earth and changed some apes DNA , thus this made them have a taste for meat and have kagunes , if ghouls evolved naturally they would look like this , as you can see it dont resemble a human , it lacks hair and has claws instead of nails , their eyes look lizard like and have no nose just nostrils ,these ghouls didn't had kagunes and not intelligence. The ghouls are classified as Vulnerable species , in the last ice age they where widespread in Asia , but as humans came and hunted these species to extinction , but the ghouls didn't became extinct by humans , they where also extinct due to the habitats and prey they depended on was extinct , then they found japan , but humans hunted them , and even worse , due to Hiroshima and Nagashaki bombing , they where killed by the radiation ( same story happened to the keidrans in the Mekkan bombing ) and the atomic blast ( I recommend you to see Hadashi no gen to see what was like what happened to the ghouls , but its disturbing ) , then when CCG was formed , they where only found in Tokyo. The Ghouls where related to an extinct Neanderthal like species , called Homo Deinonychious , this species of ghoul went extinct after the ice age , these species where not adapted to the warmer climates. Aftermath The aftermath was a Dinolandia now dominated by Ghouls , the ghouls where not widespread on Dinolandia island , but they lived now in a tower build by a intelligent Coelophysis called the Ghoul tower , now the ghouls are only found in there , this aftermath made dinolandia loose 4% of its species , but this is only 1 / 3 events which almost or made extinct the sapient species on the archipelago. Category:Extinction Events Category:Life or aftermath of the Holocene mass extinctions Category:Mammals Category:Alternative Evolution